


The Rule of Two

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Murder, Sith Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Jenner struggles with her final trial.





	The Rule of Two

_The Force shall free me.  
_

This didn’t feel like freedom to Jenner.

Her master stood in front of her, lightsaber already drawn, and Jenner felt paralyzed.

_Calm down. You always knew this was coming._

Of course she’d known. It was the rule. To be a true Sith, a padawan must kill their master.

And Mora… Mora believed that if she managed to kill Jenner, who she had purposefully built up in strength and emotional significance as a personal challenge, she would be stronger. Jenner was being used, and she didn’t even mind, because all she cared about was the fact that she was about to have to kill her master. Her master that she loved, more than anything.

Jenner ignited her own lightsaber, but she was preparing a speech, a final plea. Never before had she tried to dissuade her master from this showdown, but when the time had come, she had realised she couldn’t do it.

She looked into Mora’s cold brown eyes and sighed. She shouldn’t even loved her, for so many reasons, but her heart was falling into pieces and her stomach was trying to kill her with aching and nausea. She felt feverish and her eyes were filling with tears, and the moonlight over sandy Korriban was too bright.

“Mora,” she started, her voice breaking. “Please. We can just go our separate ways.”

Mora laughed. “I know you don’t believe in rules, pet, but this one exists for a reason. If you run, I’ll kill you. So I would advise you to fight.”

Jenner let her head drop slightly, but she lifted her lightsaber and prepared to fight. She wasn’t going to die here. She’d make it through this.

The way of the Sith was to do whatever needed to be done to survive and to gain power. Jenner had lived by that all her life, and she would continue to do so. Even if it killed her. 

_Through victory, my chains are broken._


End file.
